


[Podfic] In Tandem

by nymja, sisi_rambles



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Parenthood, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5966605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nymja/pseuds/nymja, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leia tries to picture Han as a father. She envisions her infant son being asked to hold a plasma torch as dad attempts to weld a coupling that’s come undone for the fifth or sixth time.</p>
<p>    –</p>
<p>    Han tries to picture Leia as a mother. He sees his kid, with tons of hair.</p>
<p>    Just.</p>
<p>    Lots and lots of hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] In Tandem

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Tandem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5465003) by [nymja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nymja/pseuds/nymja). 



Length: 00:09:24

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Star%20Wars/In%20Tandem.mp3) (8.7 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Star%20Wars/In%20Tandem.m4b) (4.1 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
